


Chasing Memories

by PressingInk (AlmightyLocket)



Category: SHINee
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Idols, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmightyLocket/pseuds/PressingInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time he and Minho had a break in between their schedules he would take the younger out to a small park that was often deserted just to relax from their chaotic lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Memories

**S** tress was always hard for Minho to deal with. He often held a tough and strong front, but Jinki could see beyond that clearly. He could see the cracks in the younger’s shield every time they only had a few hours of sleep. Which was why every time he and Minho had a break in between their schedules he would take the younger out to a small park that was often deserted just to relax from their chaotic lives.  
  
Minho kicked one of the small pebbles in his pathway as he walked down towards the small park area. He kept his hands shoved into his pockets as he stared down, continuously kicking the pebble while glancing over at the older at times. “I’m glad we finally got a break again. I feel like it’s been a month since we got to go out.”  
  
“It’s been a week, Minho-ah,” Jinki chuckled, his lips curved up to show a wide smile as he glanced down, trying hard not to stumble over thin air.  
  
“Still. It _feels_ like it’s been forever hyung.”  
  
The blonde nodded gently, agreeing with the tall rapper as they finally reached the small playground.  
  
“Finally!” Minho cheered as he ran over to the swings, jumping onto one of them by placing his feet on the plastic blue part. He swung back and forth before tilting his head back to see the older. The taller chuckled while staring at him.  
  
“Be careful on the swing, Minho-ah.”  
  
The taller couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the older before pulling himself right up and hopping off the swing. He smiled gently, giving off that childish vibe (the one the cameras caught at times) before he quickly ran over to the older. “How about we play a game, hyung?”  
  
Jinki raised an eyebrow at the suggestion. “How about _Pirates?_ ” He noticed the way Minho’s eyes narrowed slightly at the mention of the game he had told the older he used to play at the park with his brother. Playing pretend used to be his specialty and _Pirates_ was always his favorite. _“_ Shall I go find you a _compass_?” Jinki grinned as he teased him before pointing to a rock over near one of the trees. “Look there’s one~”  
  
“I will throw you into the lava, hyung. I will,” Minho retorted with the game the older had confessed to playing.  
  
Jinki just stuck his tongue out at the younger before yelling out, “The floor is lava!” Which Jinki just decided was the most horrible thing he could have done since Minho was definitely faster than he was and reached the play structure before he could. He couldn’t help but groan at his own slowness.  
  
“Stay back, Lava Monster!” The younger teased him with one of those bright smiles that had Jinki feeling like he was accomplishing something as the leader of SHINee.  
  
The blonde just shook his head and frowned at the taller, jutting out his bottom lip. “Minho-ahhh. I don’t want to be the Lava Monster.”  
  
Minho just shook his head and laughed. “If that never works on me when Jonghyun and Taemin do it, why do you think it would work for you?” he teased him, though he wouldn’t admit that it indeed did work on him. He ducked, bending his back as he walked through the playground, the older following him from below. He moved up to the biggest slide which happened to be a large yellow tunnel one that swirled around a couple of times.  
  
“What are you doing?” Jinki asked curiously as he watched him, nearly stumbling over when not paying attention to where he was walking.  
  
“Slide.” It was one word, but Minho knew that Jinki would understand him. He moved over to the edge of where the slide began and slipped his legs in, holding onto the bars on the side.  
  
“Come on boy! Come down to Daddy!” Jinki teased. His eyes were curved into crescents as gave the younger his brightest smile; he really couldn’t help himself when he was with the younger.  
  
Minho chuckled as he sat at the top of the slide. “Oh Daddy~ Do you promise to catch me?” he tried to make his voice as childish as he could, and pressed his lips together to suppress his chuckles.  
  
“Of course. _Daddy_ is right here,” Jinki patted the end of the slide while opening the arms for the other.  
  
“Catch me, Daddy!” Minho laughed as he pushed himself off, speedily going down the spiral slide at a quicker pace than he thought he would. “Hyung, mov-” He closed his eyes upon impact, letting out a loud groan as he hit the other’s body hard, causing them to stumble back and onto the ground. Minho’s eyes shot open, staring back at the older’s wide-eyed expression. He quickly scrambled up, his hand reaching up to brush his lips. “Oh god. I am so sorry, hyung.”  
  
Jinki bit his bottom lip before shaking his head, slowly sitting up while running his fingers through his hair. He cleared his throat, making that obnoxious noise as he tried to hide the heat that rose to his cheeks. He stumbled up to his feet, staring at the younger for a moment before moving by instinct and pulling the taller down by his shoulder. He gently pressed his lips against his soft ones… _again_.  
  
Minho’s eyes widened at the sudden kiss, his fingers reaching up to touch his lips once again as he gazed at the blonde, watching him stumble away as he ran.  
  
 _“You’re it!”_


End file.
